greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 14
Russia |presenters = Polina Gagarina |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 47 | debut = Lebanon | return = Belgium China Finland Lithuania Moldova Romania | withdraw = Azerbaijan Croatia Cyprus Germany Ireland Italy Kosovo Luxembourg Morocco Spain Switzerland Vatican City | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV14 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 14, often referred to as GVSC 14, will be the fourteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Russia, after Polina Gagarina won the thirteenth edition with "Обезоружена". C1R chose the TatNeft Arena in Kazan to serve as the host venue for the edition, while the previous winner Polina Gagarina was selected as the presenter. Fourty-seven countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest, with one country confirming their return after a six-edition break: Moldova, one country confirming their return after a five-edition break: China and four countries confirming their return after an one-edition break: Belgium, Finland, Lithuania and Romania, while Lebanon will make his debut appearance in this edition. Returning artists Andorra will represent by Aitana; she won together with Ana Guerra for the country the eleventh edition. Laura Põldvere will represent the Estonia; she previously represented the country in the sixth edition. ANYA was internally selected to represent the Faroe Islands; she previously represented Denmark in the fourth edition. Also Perfume were chosen to represent Japan for the third time, after their presence in the second-, and tenth edition. As well Amaranthe from Sweden took part for a third time. Also Simge will represent Turkey again. __TOC__ Participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Azerbaijan: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Cyprus: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Germany: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Italy: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break. RAI announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * Kosovo: RTK was forced to announced its withdrawal, after the HoD failed to present their votes within the giving deadline. * Luxembourg: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Morocco: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Spain: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break. RTVE announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * Switzerland: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * The following countries failed to confirm their participation within the given deadline and were fined by the GBU: ** Ireland ** Croatia ** Vatican City